


Stay Alive

by Anonymous



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Birth, F/F, F/M, Forced Oral, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Kidnapping, Rape, Rescue, dead dove do not eat, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Vanya is kidnapped right before her due date.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves/Original Male Characters
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81
Collections: Anonymous





	Stay Alive

**Author's Note:**

> This is horrible. I wrote it to scratch some weird itch in the back of my mind, and a dear friend just encouraged it. It's not realistic at all, but holy hell is it iddy.

They grabbed her when she was on her way to the store. 

It was her own fault. She knew that, in her heart of hearts, as she curled around herself in the tiny cell, cradling her belly in her hands. The baby shifted and kicked against her, and she tried not to cry too loudly.

She had been going out to get herself some ice cream, because the rest of the family was on her case about eating healthy while she was pregnant, and all she wanted was sweets. So she’d just… decided to get it herself, even though she was due so soon, but she _needed_ it, she needed to get out of the house when it felt like the walls were closing in on her. 

She had made a nest for herself in a spare room, surrounded by things from the whole family, and they all kept _checking in_ on her and she just wanted to _breathe_. She missed being able to use her powers, but they didn't know how that would impact the baby, so she was just… stuck. She’d been cramping up all day, but she’d been cramping on and off for the past few days, and it was probably nothing. Anyway, she wanted _ice cream_. 

And she had been so excited for the ice cream (and do distracted by the sounds of the baby moving inside of her and the city around her) that she hadn't heard the person behind her, and then she was hit in the back of the head and falling back. The last thing she remembered was the feeling of big arms around her, pulling her against a much bigger body, and then she was out. 

* * *

Vanya woke up when a bucket of water was dumped onto her. She sputtered, reaching out for her powers, and found them out of reach. Her abdomen was cramping up, and she sobbed as the pressure built, then lessened. She held on to her belly, rocking, and she heard the baby's heart. It was okay. 

The room she was kept in was dark and dingy; it seemed to be a basement. Everything was faintly out of focus, no matter how she blinked, and there was a throbbing, delicate spot on her head that made her retch when she prodded it gently with her fingertips. She leaned back against the wall as the world swam around her, and her stomach lurched. 

There was also dried vomit down the front of her shirt and over her rounded belly. 

She had other, more pressing matters to worry about, however. Her belly was going hard again, as another cramp hit her, harder this time. The pain of it seemed to encompass her whole body… and then let her go, rung out like a dish cloth. Her chest was heaving, and the baby was sitting lower. She didn't know if her water had broken or not, as soaked as she was, but there was a tackiness to her underwear that was making her worry. 

She was in labor. A few days early, but… _fuck_. 

"Rise and shine," said a rough voice, and she blinked up at… whoever that was. She didn't recognize them. An Alpha, she thought, although she couldn't be sure, when all she could smell was her own vomit and blood. 

"Please," Vanya said, and she hated how she sounded, "please, I -"

"Shut up," snapped the voice, and then a hand was reaching out and slapping her in the face. It was hard enough that she felt something in her face give way, and then blood was gushing out of her nose, soaking into her already disgusting shirt. 

Vanya closed her mouth, and then gave a silent gasp as the pain washed over her again, another cramp. The pressure was building around her abdomen, and she held on to her belly, trying not to scream. 

"We know you're the ordinary one," said the Alpha, and he was crouched in front of her, "and that bunch of Alphas would do anything for their Omega." One of his big hands went to her belly, and she shoved it away without thinking - _protect the baby_ \- and then her face was being hit again, harder this time. It was a supernova of pain in her eye, and it was already beginning to swell shut. 

There was that hand on her belly again, pressing down on her, and she shuddered, but didn't shove him away this time. 

"So we're gonna do a little trade." The hand went to her breast, tender and swollen, and gave it a cruel squeeze. 

Vanya whimpered, both hands on her belly, and the cruel fingers twisted her nipple. 

"You really think they'll do it?" A voice in the darkness, and then another contraction hit Vanya, and she sobbed as it washed over here, her other nipple twisted just as cruelly.

She should have worn a bra. 

"They'd better fucking do it," snarled the man touching her, and then the hand drew back and hit her in the face again, hard enough to make her nose gush more blood down the front of her shirt. "I know they've got it. The big stupid one took it, when he fought my dad."

_What's he going on about?_ Vanya wondered dazedly. She was dizzy, 

"So we're gonna get it back," said the one touching her, and then there was a hand in her hair, forcing her head back. Her claiming mark was bared to them, and her breasts were presented forward. "And have some fun with this one."

"I want to fuck her," rumbled some deep voice from out of Vanya's range of sight. "Always wondered what superhero pussy would be like."

"She isn't a superhero," said the one holding her hair. "She's the useless one." Another hit to her face, and she gave a broken little sob. 

"Don't care. Still wanna fuck her." The man who was speaking came into the light, and Vanya shuddered as another contraction hit her. 

He was _huge_. Almost as big as Luther, with none of Luther's awkward gentleness. She cringed away from him, her arms going around her belly, protecting her baby. 

"We need a picture first," said the man who was touching her, and then she was being hauled upright on unsteady legs. "Smile, sweetheart."

There was a bright flash of light, and Vanya was still blinking the after images out of her eyes when she was dumped unceremoniously onto the floor again. Her legs absorbed most of the impact, and she kept her hands on her belly to protect the baby. There was the sound of a polaroid camera, and she tried to ignore the queasie

"Send that to them," said the Alpha who had been holding on to her. "Send it with a little… momento.' He was taking out a knife now. 

“Please don’t hurt my baby,” Vanya said, and she hated how her voice cracked, how she was _blubbering_. She shuddered as more wetness passed out of her, trickling down her legs, and she tried not to start shivering. She was so cold, so cold and so hot all at once. “Please, you can do anything you want to me, but… don’t hurt my baby!” 

There was dark laughter all around her, and more tears dripped down Vanya's face as the cold metal stroked along the hot, tight skin of her belly. 

"Omegas," said a voice. "Only ever care about one thing."

"If I cut this one out of you, we'd just have to wait until your next heat to give you a new one," said the man with the knife, and it skated over the delicate skin, slicing up her shirt. 

" _Please_ ," Vanya choked out, and then she was seized by another contraction that made the world go white around the edges. 

There was a ripping sound as her shirt was cut off of her, and then a cruel hand was grabbing her breast, pulling on her nipple hard enough that she squealed. 

"Aren't omegas supposed to have big tits?" A hand jiggled her breast, and she gasped. 

"This one is defective in a bunch of ways, evidently." Another hand pinched her nipple, then let go. "Clearly." 

Vanya wished she could dissociate, wished she could tuck herself away and not be in her body the way she had when she had tried to end the world. But she needed to be here, to be _present_ while the baby arrived. 

"So what do we do now?" They weren't touching her anymore, at least. She kept her hands on her belly, as it went tight again. 

"We wait."

"Please," Vanya said, and she hated how her voice shook. "I'm… I'm in labor. My baby is coming. Please, you can take me to a hospital and I won't say anything, just please ..."

Another hit to her face, and she was giddy with the pain of it, her head spinning. 

"You're not going anywhere until your bullshit family gives us what we asked for," snarled someone in the darkness, as she lay back, trying to breathe through the pain. 

Vanya closed her eyes and tried to breathe like she had practiced, when Allison and Klaus had held her hand at the class and everyone had giggled at how unreal it all felt. In through the nose, out through the mouth. 

"So what do we do now?" 

Vanya strained her ears, listening to the sounds of her body, to the sounds of the baby. She cradled her belly, and held on to her hope. 

"Gonna deliver that to the mansion," said one of the voices. "They'll come running with what they owe, if they know what's good for them."

"What do we do with her?" 

Vanya ran her hands over her belly in soothing motions. _It isn't safe yet_ , she thought to her baby. _Wait until we're home._ She was going to get home. They were going to rescue her. 

"I don't fucking care," said the Alpha, and there was the sound of a door opening, although she couldn't see anything. She hated how exposed she was, how vulnerable. She hadn't realized just how much she depended on her powers to keep her safe. 

The men all left the room, leaving Vanya on the floor of the cell, her shirt ripped, her face throbbing in time with her heart. She jumped when the door slammed, and she wrapped her arms around herself, shivering. 

She should have been testing the walls, seeing if she could find a way out. Seeing if there was a weak spot, listening for some kind of evidence of where she was, anything. 

Instead she lay curled up on the floor, shivering and groaning through contractions, and willed her family to come save her before the baby came. 

* * *

Vanya couldn't sleep - not with the cold and the contractions, the terror boiling through her whole body. But she must have fallen into some kind of uneasy doze, because she was brought back to consciousness by a pinch on her thigh. It was a vicious pinch, and she whimpered, her eyes flying open in the dimness of the room. 

"Your family isn't coming back for a few more hours," growled the man with the deep voice, "so how about we have some fun?" He forced her onto her back without any effort at all, and his massive hands forced her thighs open. "You'll still be in one piece."

Another contraction hit, harder this time, and her whole body seized up. The pain was intense, squeezing her like a giant fist. 

Her head was still foggy with pain when she felt the cold prick of the knife against her thigh, but she still froze. It moved up, along her belly, and she began to cry again. 

"Please d-d-don't hurt my baby," Vanya managed to choke out, and she was stuttering as badly as Diego. "Please…"

"They just want you in one piece. They don't care about anything else." The knife slid along her leg, cutting her pants and boxers off, and his hands were somehow cold on her chilled skin. 

"I'll do anything if you won't hurt the baby," Vanya said, and her teeth were starting to chatter. Was she cold? Was this shock? 

"I'll cut it out of you," the man said, and he didn't seem particularly invested in what he was saying as he pressed the blade against the roundest part of her belly. "Stupid fucking omegas, thinking they're better than the rest of us."

"You can… you can have my mouth," Vanya said. "I'll give you a blowjob, I'll… I can make it good for you, I'll do it!" Another contraction hit her, her whole body going tight, and tears mingling with the blood and snot on her face. 

"I'm taking your cunt," the man growled, and his hand was grabbing her vulva now, squeezing it painfully. 

"Please," Vanya said, and she tried to sound seductive (she had never been good at seductive), tried to put on some kind of appeal for him, as if she wasn't dripping blood down her face, didn't have vomit crusting over her lap. "Please, I'll give you… I'll give you the best blow job of your life." 

"I've never had an Omega pussy," the man said, and one of his thick fingers jammed into her. 

She wasn't wet - she was damp from her water breaking, but his finger still hurt. "It isn't safe for the baby," Vanya said breathlessly. "I'm having my baby, it needs to be…" 

The door opened, more bright light, and then there was the tromp of boots, and more people around her. 

"What's going on here?" It was the Alpha from before. 

The fingers in Vanya's pussy curled, and she whimpered, tried to squirm away. Another contraction hit her, this one harder, and she gasped, clutching her belly. She clenched around him, and hated the intrusion. That wasn't for _him_. 

"I'm gonna fuck her," the man said, and he thrust his fingers deeper. 

"Please," Vanya said, and she could try to appeal to the Alpha's nature, right? "Please, it might hurt my baby. I'll… I'll do anything else, _please_!"

"You'll have another baby," said the man with his fingers inside of her. "That's all you omegas do."

"What'll you do instead?" That was the Alpha from before. 

"I'll… I'll suck you off," Vanya said, and she hated saying it. "It'll be… it'll be amazing. My Alpha says I give amazing head." A memory sliding down her mind like an ice cube down her back; a month ago with Allison, kissing up Allison's thighs, mouthing Allison's cock through thin pajama pants as Allison squirmed and moaned under her. 

She licked her lips, and did her best to look alluring, through the pain and the blood and the swelling bruises. 

"You're gonna blow all of us," said the Alpha, and the fingers were withdrawn from her pussy. Thank god for that, at least.

"Please, if I... if I make it good, can you _please_ take me to a hospital?" She was still dizzy, and then she was squealing, as she was pulled forward by one leg. She ended up in the center of a circle, caged in by legs on all sides. She could feel herself begin to panic; her claustrophobia, which had been pretty quiet so far (thankfully, since she could only deal with so much ridiculousness in one go) was beginning to scream at her, and then another contraction, and she doubled over. 

"You're gonna make it good, or we'll cut that brat out of you," growled some voice, and then there was a hand in her hair, and a cock in her face. 

It wasn't like Allison's. It wasn't like Allison's, or Diego's, or Klaus's, or Luther's. It wasn't like any of the cocks in her Pack, which she would happily suck and be fucked by. She hadn't interacted with a cock that wasn't connected to someone she loved in a very long time, and it was circumcised like Leonard's had been, and her whole body wanted to run away. 

She forced her mouth open, although her jaw ached, and she let the cock into her mouth. It went too deep, and she gagged as her nose was pressed against the man's belly, her throat working around the thickness of it. She tried to ignore that disgust, tried to ignore the way the hair was pressing against her nose. Another contraction hit, and she kept sucking awkwardly, ignoring all the cheering and jeering around her. The pain in her nose was enough that she almost wanted to pass out, but would they do to her body if she was passed out? What might they do to her _baby_ if she was passed out?

She was in labor. If she was in labor, the way things were supposed to be, she'd probably be in bed at home. Maybe she'd be pacing. She'd been feeling particularly nest-y lately, when she'd gotten the Braxton-Hicks contractions. Allison had teased her about it, but she'd helped Vanya arrange the plushies in the nursery, and gotten Luther to come help move the changing table and the crib. 

If she was at home, she'd be holding Allison's hand, and Allison would be giving her ice chips. Luther would probably be pacing outside, and Mom would be there in her special medical outfit, probably telling everyone how well they were doing, maybe guiding Vanya to the special table that they did the gynecological exams on. It would be faintly unpleasant, but Mom always made sure to warm her hands up. Diego would probably be anxious, darting around, and Klaus would sit next to her and talk to her. Maybe hold her hand, let her squeeze his giant fingers as the contractions hit her. 

The cock in her mouth swelled, and she came back to herself as she was wracked with more pain. A hand was in her hair, wrenching her head back, and she was forced to look up into the eyes of the man who's cock she was sucking. It was... it wasn't a nice face. He was a beta, and he smelled rank and unpleasant, with displeasure coming off of him in waves. 

"You said you'd make it good," he snapped, and he cocked his leg back, as if he was going to kick her. "Why shouldn't I just crush that -"

Vanya took him as deep into her throat as she could, and she sucked so hard that her head hurt. She was drooling down her chin now, and she moaned around the cock in her mouth, tracing the thick, heavy vein at the base of it. The hand in her hair pulled harder, and the pain of it made the world spin. So did the lack of oxygen. She kept sucking, and the leg stopped being cocked. 

She held on to her belly, and she sent calming thoughts to the baby; _you're so loved, you're going to be safe, I'll keep you safe, please just stay in there a little longer while until it's safe_. She would be rescued. She knew she would be rescued. 

"Much better," said the man attached to the cock she was sucking. "That's the thing about Omegas. You just need to motivate them right, and they all turn into whorish cocksuckers." His hips sped up, and then he was pulling out, until just the head of his cock rested on her tongue. He pulled it almost all the way out, and then there was come dripping down her chin, puddling bitterly on her tongue. 

The men were laughing, and Vanya was shaking. There was another man taking the place of the first one, and she was listening to the baby's heartbeat as someone grabbed the back of her head and pulled her forward. She sucked the next cock, thinner and longer than the last one, not thinking, not doing anything but being a body. Her baby needed a body to keep it safe, to protect it. Her baby needed her to endure. 

Another load of come on her mouth, then across her tongue. She was numb to it by now, until another contraction hit her. She didn't bite down, thankfully, but the pain made her whimper pathetically, her heart thundering in her head. There was more come hitting her - come or maybe spit, if they were spitting on her. 

It was warmer and wetter than the dried blood on face. 

Another contraction hit her, and she whimpered around the cock in her mouth. The hand in her hair was yanking her head back, and the cock was going deeper down her throat. There was more of something sticky and wet landing on her chest, and that mingled with the blood. She shifted, trying to get a bit more comfortable, and she rubbed her belly in what she hoped was a soothing way. 

_Just stay in there a little longer_ , she thought, and she imagined being home, being in labor. Pacing around the delivery room, Allison entreating her to sit down, Diego pacing with her because that was what he did when he was nervous, Luther's big nervous hands, Klaus cracking jokes.

The hand in her hair forced her face upwards, and she was looking into the man's face. His eyes were a bright green - almost as vivid as Klaus's. She just stared dully into his face as his cock hit the back of her throat, and she tried not to gag. There was so much sensory information, and the majority of it was unpleasant. She didn't even care, at that moment in time. So her face was being fucked. 

Who cared?

She kept her eyes on the man, as other hands grabbed her hair, more semen on her, who fucking cared, she didn't care about anything but her baby, she had to stay alive for the baby, her siblings would give... whatever it was they wanted, and it would all be fine. 

The man was staring into her eyes, and he prodded his fingers into the tender spot on her head, which made the room spin around her. Another contraction went through her, and she stared into the man's face. She was going to kill every last one of these men, but not until she was safe. Not until the baby was safe. 

She kept staring at the man, and then there was something in his neck, something that looked familiar, something shiny and metal. The man made a desperate, gasping choking noise, and then he fell back, his cock falling out of her mouth, and then there was a lot of screaming. She was a little lost, honestly; there was screaming. There was screaming, and then there were tentacles - _Ben and Klaus?_ \- blood was splashing over her like a wave, and then there was more screaming, and a crunching sound. 

What was happening? 

"Vanya," said a voice, and _oh_ , she knew that voice.

"Allison?" Vanya's voice was rough, and everything seemed to be happening a long way off. 

There was someone kneeling in front of her, and then there was a cloth wiping her face. "Vanya," said Allison, and she was crouching in front of Vanya. She had blood on her, and her eyes were red rimmed from crying. "Vanya, I'm here. _We're_ here." She had tears tracking down her face, and Vanya reached a finger out dazedly, tracing the tear.

Allison's hand covered Vanya's, pressed Vanya's hand into her own face. Her other hand was on Vanya's belly, and Vanya shuddered. There were so many bodies around them, but Vanya could just make out Allison in the dimness. Allison shouldn't be here - this was too grimy, too disgusting. Allison shouldn't have been touching Vanya's skin, not when Vanya was covered in semen and blood and who knew what else. 

Another contraction. Another contraction, harder than the last, and Vanya gasped, curling forward, and there was a big body at her back. She was so focused on her own body that she wasn't paying attention to the other bodies around her, and then there were big hands on her hips. Big hands on her hips, and she froze, then relaxed as Luther's big chest rested on her back. 

"We need to get you out of here," Luther said, and his voice was rumbling through her body. 

"The baby is coming," Vanya said, and her voice was very distant. "I think... I think it's here." 

"The baby is here?" Allison's expression went panicked.

"Vanya?" That couldn't be who it sounded like. 

"Mom?" Vanya's voice cracked, and another contraction that made her _scream_ , her fingers digging into Luther's arms.

Luther, to his credit, didn't flinch. 

"Vanya," said Mom, and she was there too, Diego at her elbow. She was wearing a red dress printed with blowsy white flowers, a bag slung over her shoulder, and then Diego was going off to do... something, but Vanya wasn't paying attention, she was trying not to scream with another contraction. "Vanya, how far along are you?"

"It's... coming," Vanya gasped. "The baby. The baby is..." Another contraction, and she screamed. She screamed loud enough that it hurt her throat, and it matched the pain between her legs, more yanking at her guts. 

“I told you it was a good idea to bring her,” said a voice that may have been Klaus, but Vanya leaned back against Luther, and Allison was dabbing at Vanya’s face with something, and Mom’s hands were on her too. 

“You need to sterilize her,” said Mom, and Vanya was crying harder as Mom wiped along her filthy belly, her chest. 

“Please, no, don’t take my baby, please don’t sterilize me, I want to keep my… my…” Another contraction, and she _wailed_ , as Mom’s delicate fingers probed between her legs. 

“Vanya, I have to check inside of you. I’m sorry, I know this is going to be cold.” Mom’s voice was so… calm. Put together. Vanya was having trouble keeping track of anything, except for the thud of Luther’s heart, the baby’s heart, Allison’s heart, Klaus’s, her own. It was all a soundscape that was filling her up, like, trying to catch a firehose in a water glass. 

The fingers inside of her were delicate, and Vanya still gasped, as Allison kept mopping up her face, and the stickiness of blood and semen and tears on her face. Allison’s hands were soft and familiar as they tucked Vanya’s hair behind her ear, and then there wasn’t anything in her, and Grace was cleaning her breasts off from all the blood and the… everything else. 

“You’re almost completely dilated,” said Grace. “You’re going to need to push soon.”

“Are you sure that we can’t take her home?” There was hysteria in Klaus’s voice, and Klaus’s hand was in hers, his skinny, tattooed palm against her own. 

“She’s this far along, it isn’t safe to move her,” said Grace. “Vanya, you’re doing a really good job.” 

“Mom,” Vanya said, and she hated all of the tears dripping down her face, hated the way her head was throbbing like a broken tooth. 

… Fuck, did she have a broken tooth? 

“Vanya, it’s okay,” said Allison. “We’re going to have a baby.” She pressed her forehead against Vanya’s, and her body was warm and smelled like home. Vanya tried to press her face into Allison’s neck, and she could smell it awkwardly through her sore nose. Was her nose broken? Or was something else wrong with her?

More things were happening. She wasn’t paying any attention, truth be told. She let herself drown in the scent of her mate, of her Pack, and more pain filled her, as Klaus gabbled at her about who knew what. She held on to his hand, and then Diego was mopping up her chest, and he was making apologetic noises as the clean rag made its way across her tender nipples. He was talking to her too, they were all talking to her, everyone was talking to her, and it was screaming in her head, noise was filling her up and it matched the pain. 

Vanya screamed again, as more pain crested over her. She was aware, distantly, that her pants were being more removed, that Mom was rubbing her belly, pressing… something in some way, Vanya wasn’t paying any attention.

“Are you sure we should be doing this _here_?” Diego’s voice was far off, and Allison’s fingers were stroking through Vanya’s hair, heedless of the semen and the blood. “Couldn’t we -”

Grace’s fingers were back inside of Vanya, and they were checking something, and then there was another contraction, and her head fell back onto Luther’s shoulder. “She’s fully dilated,” she said. “The baby is _coming_ , and I’d rather we stay in one place.” 

Vanya screamed again, More pain, and the pain seemed to split her in half. The tenseness of her abdomen was pulling her sideways, and then darkness was closing in along the edges of her eyes, and then over her whole… everything, and she fell down into it. 

* * *

“Vanya,” said Allison, and it was like swimming through fog. She slept, she stayed sleeping, and there was pain, but… no, _no_ , the baby. She had to be awake, she had to be here, they were going to hurt her baby, she had to protect her baby, she -

Vanya woke up, and she took a deep, gasping breath, her chest heaving. She was less… sticky, and she hadn’t even been aware that she was so sticky, and she was screaming again, she hadn’t realized she was screaming, but the windows were breaking, and Allison’s nose was bleeding, Diego’s nose was bleeding, Grace’s eyes were flashing blue. Vanya let her mouth click shut, and then her body was telling her to _push_ , and she gasped and sobbed and pushed with all her might.

“There you go,” Grace said, and her voice was soothing, “it’s alright. I know. You need to push, you can do it.” 

She was standing up, sort of. Why, because there weren’t any sterile surfaces? So gravity could help the baby finally leave her body? Luther was still holding her, his arms around her, his hot, heavy body pressed into her own. She could hear his heart beating, and her powers seemed to be _back_ , back in a way she hadn’t realized she’d missed, and she was holding on to them, barely, as she pushed again, harder this time. 

Mom was babbling encouragement, and Klaus was squeezing her fingers, and Allison was pressed into her, and Diego was next to Mom, making vague noises of concern (maybe, who could tell at this point?) and then there was… a sensation she couldn’t describe, except it was burning, it all hurt, it all hurt too much to believe, and she was bearing down harder. 

And then there was the sensation of the pressure… abating, and the feeling of the baby moving _through_ her, and then Allison was saying something, and the baby’s head was crowning, and Mom’s hands were holding the baby, and then the baby was leaving her body, and her knees were giving out, but Luther was holding her completely, and Grace was holding the baby up for Vanya to see, and she was red and squished looking. 

“Vanya,” said Grace, “Vanya, it’s a girl.” 

“A girl,” Vanya said thickly. “It’s a girl.” 

“We have a little girl,” said Allison, and she was crying. “A little baby girl.” 

“Emmeline,” said Vanya, and she reached her arms out. “Please. I need…” The baby’s little feet were kicking, and she wasn’t crying, just staring at Vanya with big blue eyes.

Luther was gently lowering her back down onto the ground, and Vanya reached out for the baby. A baby. 

Her baby. 

“She’s safe,” said Allison, 

‘Fuck,” said Klaus.

“Don’t swear in front of the baby,” said Diego.

Grace was doing… something to the baby, and Vanya was about to pass out. She let herself be held by Luther, as Allison wiped her face, and it _hurt_ , her whole everything was tender and the terror was finally leaving her, filling her with… she didn’t know what. Exhaustion. She couldn’t fall asleep, not yet. It wasn’t safe. Grace was cutting the cord, wiping the baby off, wrapping her in a blanket, and Vanya’s anxiety was spiking. 

She needed her baby. Her _daughter_. 

“Here you go,” said Grace, and she was holding the baby out. Vanya’s own arms opened up, and she cradled her daughter carefully, awkwardly; she didn’t know how to hold a baby, but she was letting her daughter nuzzle into her breast, and Allison’s fingers were stroking through Emmeline’s wispy hair. 

“She’s so beautiful,” Allison murmured.

“She’s so tiny,” Vanya said,then; “it isn’t safe for her here.” 

“It’ll be okay,” said Diego. “We killed all the bad guys.” 

Vanya shuddered, and then she sighed again, as the baby latched on to her nipple. Her breasts were warm - almost _buzzing_ , and that was an odd sensation. She looked down at Emmeline’s jaw moving as she swallowed, as her powers coiled inside of her. “I’m sorry I hurt you,” she whispered, and she wasn’t sure who she was talking to.

“Don’t be,” Allison said. “It’s okay. We’re going to go home.”

“She still needs to deliver the placenta,” said Grace, “and I need to check her.” 

“ _Then_ can we get out of here?” Klaus’s voice sounded anxious, and Vanya could hear his heart speeding up. “Being around all of these corpses gives me the creeps.”

Vanya gave a full body shudder, and there was another contraction. 

“You’re going to need to push, Vanya,” Grace said, and she ran her hands up and down Vanya’s thighs. “You can do it. You just need to expel the placenta.”

Emmeline’s little fist was up against Vanya’s nipple, her own cheek, and Vanya sighed, grunted, pushed. She was just a body. A body, and the baby still wasn’t safe, not when she was still… here. Even surrounded by her superpowered family - even with her own superpowers tucked inside of her breast - she wasn’t safe. 

She could still hear their voices, and the phantom sensation of a cock down her throat began to crowd through her. She sobbed, and then she was pushing again, and there was the sensation of the placenta sliding out of her. She flopped back against Luther, and the baby squirmed against her. 

She was so warm against Vanya’s skin, and her little heart was beating strongly, in time with Vanya’s own heart. Her eyes were closing, and Vanya could see them moving under the thinness of her eyelids. 

“Can we go? Now?” Luther sounded edgy. 

“I’d still rather stay a bit longer,” said Grace, and then she smiled. She somehow managed to still look beautiful, her hair in place, her makeup perfect. She was taking off her gloves, and then she was standing up. She looked incongruous, in that beautiful dress in these horrible surroundings. “You did wonderful, Vanya.”

“I want to go home,” Vanya said, her voice very quiet. 

“I’m going to need to check you,” Grace said, but now Luther was picking her up, and she let herself sag into it, let herself be held. Emmeline was still nursing, and Vanya rubbed her daughter’s back, as Allison leaned forward, curtaining the both of them in her long, curly hair. 

“I’m sorry I failed you,” Allison said, and Vanya could smell the anxiety roiling off of her. 

“It was my fault,” Vanya said, and then she was being carried out. She was… naked, and that was more anxiety, but she was too tired to feel anything but vaguely pained exhaustion. 

There was a rustling noise, and then Klaus was awkwardly draping his furry patchwork coat over her and the baby. “There you go,” Klaus said, “you’ll be warmer now, can’t let the two of you cold, can we?” He looked… sad. Sad in a way that she couldn’t put into words, but she couldn't deal with that right now. Vanya let her eyes slide shut, as they left the stuffy underground room and entered into the cooler, fresher (for a given value of “fresh”) air of the alley. 

“Thanks,” Vanya said quietly, as Emmeline let go of Vanya’s nipple, snuggling in. “We’ll keep you safe,” she whispered to Emmeline. “I’ll never let you be in danger again.”


End file.
